The applicant is the proprietor of New Zealand Patent Specification No. 224613 which describes and claims a method of mounting a picture or poster. A disadvantage of this method is the need to utilize securing pin means to both hold the frame together and the picture or poster to the frame.
An object of the invention is to overcome the above-identified disadvantage and provide an adjustable frame the overall size of which can be adjusted to suit the size of a poster or the like to be supported in or by the frame.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.